


Flour Kisses

by angrybirdcr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Summary: You have a surprise ready for your hubby, Steve Rogers himself, involving flour, kiss and much love!
Relationships: Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Flour Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a special request made by TUMBLRS @ab-baybay. I hope that you like it!! 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don’t own any rights to Steeb, Marvel does and everything is a work of fiction**
> 
> **Pics are for reference only and they’re not meant to be a literal interpretation of the details hereby described (included but not limited to, to reader’s appearance) // Pics taken from Pinterest, credits go to their respective creators // Divider by @firefly-graphics **

[ ](https://ibb.co/n0xdzRV)

The soft tunes played in the background as you checked for the last time that you had everything ready

_**Mixer, bowl, cutters, flour…** _

You mentally reviewed your list to ensure that nothing was missing. A wide smile reached your lips noticing the perfect set up. Just then you heard the unmistakable sound of his steps, his enticing smell already filling up your nostrils and your heart skipping a beat

“Hey _Doll_...” He sweetly greeted you dropping a soft peck in your lips, his hands effortlessly sneaked around your waist “ _Hmm_ , wait… Is this what I think it is??” He arched his eyebrow taking in your smirk

“ _Well_ , if you think we are making gingerbread cookies… then you’re right!” You grinned, excitedly showing him your teeth. You had been planning this since he told you how he used to bake cookies with his mom as one of their customs, his sparkling eyes with pooling tears spoke for him about how touched he felt for the gesture

“ _Doll_ \--I,,,” He started at loss of words. So, he hugged you, tightly against him with his nose nuzzled into the crook of your neck. He felt really fortunate right there and then to have someone like you by his side “You didn’t have to” 

“ _I know_ \-- But I wanted to. So, whatcha say if we start then?!” You said taking y[our couple matching aprons in hand](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F843087992738778453%2F&t=ZTJiNGMwYmZhM2Y0M2Y3MTI1YTA0ODRiNGJkYTQwZmMwODM3M2JmZSw3ZmIzNTM0OThiYmYwMDMxMmNmNWMzODExYzQzMzc5NzNiMjE4ZTgy&ts=1608685516), he grinned impossibly wider as his eyes locked into the _Mr & Mrs _words imprinted in them. His heart swelled in love at the realization that he finally had everything that he ever dreamt off, including the white picket fence life with the woman he loved and would gladly give his life for.

The sound of your laugh took him out from his daydreaming state, watching the apron now properly in place and with hands in… _literally_! He chuckled before joining you in the task. An easy comfortable banter between you two as you carefully attempted to follow the recipe. Of course that you let the hard work of dough kneading to his strong self as you indulged yourself watching his bulging muscles move.

“Like what you see, doll?” He teased you

“Oh, I do, _veeery_ much” You unashamedly said, eyeing him up and down, earning you a deep rumbling laugh from him and a knowing look that meant trouble

A few minutes later after a slight flour fight that left white patches on your nose and cheek, you both cleaned up the area before you watched in pride as the cookies begun to bake inside the oven

“We did it!!” You excitedly said, missing the adoring yet hungry look in his eyes. His low humming made you turn to him, you didn’t realize how he had you pressed against the counter “I know that face, what are you thinking about **_Captain_**??” He groaned at the nickname, you knew what that did to him. You squealed as he hoisted you up, your legs wrapped around his waist

“What have you done to me _Mrs. Rogers?_ ” He lovingly said, his breath fanning over your face sending pleasurable shivers down your spine, your hands locked behind his neck

“I don’t know what you are talking about **_Cap_** ” He moaned into your ear as he nibbled your sensitive skin there, making you tilt your head to the side to give him more room. You did not miss his playful seductiveness as you rewarded him with a suggestive kiss of your own 

“ _Hmm_...” He tightened his hold on you, before taking your lips into his at a very painfully slow pace, but with a fiery passion that turned your heart into molten lava. He briefly let go to rest his forehead over yours. His nose softly nudging yours in a loving and reassuring gesture

“Did I tell you how much I love you, _doll_?” He said, voice deep and hoarse

“ _Maybe_..” You teased him with a chuckle, your eyes lost into his ocean blue ones, adoration and love effortlessly shining through. ‘How fortunate I am’ you thought “I love you too, my love. More than you can ever imagine” It was a promise, your reality “But I may need more convincing” You added biting your lower lip, his groan your only reply 

“Is that it??” He smirked “Then we must do something about that then... _Don’t you think?”_ He said as he lifted you from the counter 

“ ** _STEEEEVE_**!! Wait… the cookies!!” You cried as he begun moving you towards your room, the sight of your baking goods more distant by the second

“Don’t worry, the oven has the timer on. Remember it was Tony’s gift” He nonchalantly said rushing up the steps as the happy sound of your laughs filled the space.

**_This was home…_ **

##  **Thank you for the love!! 💖💖💖**


End file.
